Door
by precious waifu
Summary: Bunga di kamar Bishamon layu. Suzuha menggantinya dengan aroma betony marsh segar yang baru saja dipetik. Kala sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, sepasang iris lavender menangkap bibir yang melengkung polos. April Mop, katanya―lalu meninggalkan tanya sebelum sempat berkata. / Suzuha-Bishamonten, canon.
**Door**

―Noragami© Adachitoka

―Story© presyes waifu

.

* * *

 **Bunga di kamar Bishamon layu. Suzuha menggantinya dengan aroma** _ **betony marsh**_ **segar yang baru saja dipetik. Kala sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, sepasang iris lavender menangkap bibir yang melengkung polos. April Mop, katanya** **―** **lalu meninggalkan tanya sebelum sempat berkata.**

* * *

.

.

Kuraha terlelap dengan wujud singa. Dan Kazuha, mencoba memanjat punggung tingginya lalu tidur di atasnya. Lantas Kuraha merasa terganggu karena adanya tangan-tangan asing yang menjambak surai. Tidak sengaja apa yang ditariknya adalah telinga, sontak Kuraha yang panik kesakitan terbangun, Kazuha pun jatuh. Cukup keras, sekeras tangisannya yang kemudian mengundang iba Aiha dan Tsuguha yang tengah bermain dengan shinki lain.

Bishamon yang memandang diam-diam di atas balkon kamar yang mula-mula tersenyum, tertawa kecil.

"Permisi."

Ditangkapnya suara derit pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka, berbaur dengan vokal khas remaja lelaki muda.

"Kazuma―oh, Suzuha."

Sorot yang lurus, senyum tulus dan wajah tirus. Bishamon menyukai anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Sejenak ia memalingkan pandangannya, tenggelam sesaat dengan seikat bunga yang dirangkul Suzuha. Ia mendekati Suzuha, mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Saya bawakan bunga baru untuk Anda," air mukanya nampak bangga. Sembari menunjukkan daun-daun hijau segar dan kelopak yang mengembang cantik.

"Terima kasih," jawab Bishamon lembut. "Kau pintar sekali mengurus tanaman-tanaman. Aku senang melihatmu."

"Kuga-sensei yang mengajari, saya hanya mencontohnya saja," Suzuha yang mencabuti bunga-bunga di vas yang telah layu terkekeh, diam-diam tersipu. "Kugaha-sensei lebih jago, bahkan tumbuhan yang sulit dirawat pun bisa tumbuh bagus." Ia mulai bercerita. Setelah memasukkan satu bunga yang baru, Suzuha menoleh ke arah Bishamon.

"Wah, kalau begitu, akan kulihat kapan-kapan."

"Silakan."

Bishamon yang duduk di meja tempat vas yang Suzuha sedang urus, memungut setangkai dan memainkannya. Ia bertanya. "Suzuha?"

"Ya, Bishamon-sama?"

"Bunga ini, namanya apa?"

" _Betony_ ," jawabnya. " _Betony marsh_. Kalau menurut bahasa bunga, artinya kejutan." Jelas Suzuha sembari merangkai dengan hati-hati dan cekatan.

"Ternyata bunga punya bahasa tersendiri, ya."

"Tentu." Ujar Suzuha. "Hari ini tanggal satu April, dan saya punya kejutan untuk Anda! Maka dari itu saya berikan bunga ini."

"Kejutan?" Meski tersenyum, Bishamon melempar raut bingung kepada Suzuha. Yang ditatapi membalas dengan sorot tenang. Terkekeh kecil. Mengangkut bunga yang telah dicabut lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, kepalanya mencuat di celah pintu.

Seperti biasa, sorot yang lurus, senyum tulus dan wajah tirus.

 **"Selamat hari April Mop, Bishamon-sama~!"**

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Bishamon mengejar jejak Suzuha. Namun nihil hasilnya ketika ia dapati tiada seorangpun saat dibukanya kembali pintu kamarnya.

 _Cepat sekali._

Meninggalkan Bishamon dan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

* * *

.

.

Kazuma yang memberikan klip laporan mengenai _fuketsu_ yang tersebar di kota, malam itu, di kamar Bishamon, menyadari bunga dalam vas yang bertengger telah diganti.

"Kazuma, syukurlah kau menyadarinya." Bishamon menyusul _hafuri_ itu memandang heran objek kecurigaannya. "Suzuha tadi sore mengganti bunganya. Dia bilang padaku April Mop, dan kejutan. Apalah semacamnya.

"Apa kau sempat menemuinya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan waktu itu."

Refleks leher Kazuma menoleh. Alisnya bertaut. "Suzuha?"

"Ya."

"Maafkan saya, Veena. Tapi, apakah Anda ingat saat kehilangan nama Suzu sebelum melepas Kugaha?"

 _Kugaha._

 _Suzuha._

"Eh?"

"Nama Kugaha sudah Anda lepas, dan Suzuha telah mati."

Ada yang perasaan yang menyelinap di hati Bishamon kala Kazuma mengembalikan ingatan tersebut kepadanya.

.

.

* * *

Wakarimasen lol ini gaje sangat―

Didedikasikan untuk shinki kesayangan author Suzuha yang unyuknya gak kalah sama Yukine. Oke saya baper lagi :")) /slap


End file.
